Firelock-Reddan Family
This is one of the 3 main families in the Firelock Coven in World 4 - Vampires And Wolves. The entire family is controlled by Lowri, with the exception of Hope who is controlled by Rajan. It consists of the coven leader Tannith, her sister Lleucu, Lleucu's daughter Alessia and partner Seth, Tannith's husband Tomas and their quintuplets, triplets, twins and adoptive daughter. Most members of the family are type 2 vampires, except for Seth who is a werewolf, Alessia who is half werewolf, quarter type 2 vampire and quarter human, and Lleucu who is half type 2 vampire and half human, and is also a Hunter. Home The family currently live in the coven's home outside Otsu, Japan. This is a large and exquisite building, whose exterior is in traditional Japanese style. The house is also a palace, since the coven are leaders of the supernatural world, and therefore it contains state rooms in addition to rooms used for the members to live. The first floor is dedictated to state purposes with the other rooms above and with a separate entrance. It contains a throne room, a crown room, meeting rooms, libraries, a cinema room, an indoor pool, a gym, a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, reception rooms, bedrooms, guestrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, ensuites, nurseries, an attic and a basement.The house has extensive grounds, containing homes for the Guard, and is surrounded by wild woodland. The house and grounds were all created by Tomas using his ability. Background Tannith, Lleucu and Tomas all grew up in a small town in Western Ireland in the 16th century. All 3 were involved in the civil war which was ongoing there at the time, and all 3 came from families which led the rebellion there - Tannith and Lleucu from the Firelock family and Tomas from the Reddan family. Lleucu and Tannith were identical twins and from a Hunter family on their maternal side, while Tomas and Tannith were sweethearts. The 2 girls volunteered to be turned into vampires when they were 15. Lleucu died, but was reborn within the family as a half-vampire. A decade afterwards, Tomas fell through a timeslip vortex and reappeared in the same town in the 21st century. He was found by Tannith and later turned. RP History Tannith founded the Firelock Coven along with Avril Ellana and Phillippe Capet. They located originally in Osaka but then moved to Otsu. In this time, many other members of the coven joined them. 2 of these, Tracy and Lola Calwin, were revived people, and Death came to reclaim them. Tannith helped them defeat it, and therefore Lleucu was reincarnated. Tannith found Tomas and he was turned, then they were married shortly before the attack on the Malus. After this was successful, Tannith gave birth to quintuplets who'd been produced using Creation. The family have since survived several threats and attacks, including temporary deaths. Tannith has also given birth recently to triplet sons. About a month afterwards, Lleucu then gave birth to Alessia, the pregnancy accelerated by age alteration, and Tannith announced herself pregnant once more. Hope was found left on the doorstep and adopted into the family, and about a week afterwards Tannith gave birth to twin daughters. Family members *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Firelock *Seth Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Alessia Grey *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan [[Tannith Reddan|'Tannith']] Tannith is the leader of the Firelock Coven and therefore Queen of the vampire world. She is 5 centuries old and appears in her early twenties, with golden hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her abilities are Blood Manipulation, and she has also gained Creation from her husband's blood. She is a type 2 vampire. She used to have Hunter heritage, until she had this bound away after it nearly killed her. Despite this, she is still one of the few supernatural beings which can safely wield a Hunter weapon. She was born into a very large family, and wants as large a family herself. She is by now a recreation of herself. [[Tomas Reddan|'Tomas']] Tomas is Tannith's husband. He is a member of the Council and Head of the Firelock Coven Guard. He is 25 years old, despite having been born in the 16th century, and has dark hair and grey eyes. He has the abilities of Creation, and Blood Manipulation from Tannith's blood, and has also thus gained the capacity to wield Hunter weapons. He is a type 2 vampire, and is by now also a recreation of himself. [[Lleucu Firelock|'Lleucu']] Lleucu was originally Tannith's younger twin, and was reincarnated in the descendants of their brother Robert. This reincarnation was born roughly 5 years ago, appears 18 and her aging has stopped. She has the same chocolate brown eyes as Tannith, and brown hair. She is half-type 2 vampire, half-human and therefore in still a Hunter. She is also the subject of a major Hunter prophecy, destined to bring the Hunters back to their original state. She has the abilities of Telepathy, and Ability Manipulation from the blood of her werewolf mate Seth Grey. She and Seth have one daughter, Alessia Grey. [[Rajan Firelock-Reddan|'Rajan']] Rajan is the eldest child of Tomas and Tannith, and the eldest of the quintuplets. He is roughly 4 years old and appears as a young man in his midteens. He has light blonde hair and his father's grey eyes. He has the ability of Yin/Yang Manipulation. He is a type 2 vampire, and is going to mature rapidly, reaching adulthood approximately 5 years. [[Pippa Firelock-Reddan|'Pippa']] Pippa is the second child and eldest daughter of Tomas and Tannith. She too is roughly 4 years old and appears as a young woman in her midteens. She has dark brown hair and bright green eyes which are often described as emeralds. Her ability is Movement Manipulation. She is a type 2 vampire, and is going to mature rapidly, reaching adulthood in approximately 5 years. 'Matthew ' Matthew is the third child of Tomas and Tannith. Like his quintuplet siblings, he is roughly 4 years old and appears as a boy in his midteens. He has light brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. Like all vampires, he is of course stunning. His ability is Forcefield Production. He is a type 2 vampire, and is going to mature rapidly, reaching adulthood within a 5 years. [[Charlotte Firelock-Reddan|'Charlotte']] Charlotte is the fourth child and second daughter daughter of Tomas and Tannith. She is 4 years old and appears in her midteens. She has naturally golden hair and brown eyes, and would appear a lot like her mother if she let herself - she colours her hair to prevent this. She has no unique ability, but still has the general vampiric traits. She is a type 2 vampire, and is going to mature rapidly, reaching adulthood in approximately 5 years. She is already involved with a mysterious, unnamed man, whom she often sneaks out to meet in secret. [[Chris Firelock-Reddan|'Chris']] Chris is the youngest child of Tomas and Tannith. He is 2 years old and appears 6 or 7. His hair is naturally white and his eyes are brown. He has the ability of Cloning. He is a type 2 vampire, and is going to mature rapidly, reaching adulthood within a decade. 'Aidan' Aidan is the eldest of the triplets, and like his siblings and parents he is a type 2 vampire. He is currently still a newborn. He has light blue/grey eyes, pale skin and dark hair. He is yet to develop any additional ability, if he will have one. 'Riley' Riley is the middle triplet. He is newborn but looks larger and older, and is also a type 2 vampire. He has dark hair and eyes. Again, he has not displayed any additional ability, except for his larger size and strength. 'Jensen' Jensen is the youngest triplet, and to date the youngest child of Tannith and Tomas. He is newborn and a type 2 vampire. He has dark golden hair, and eyes which appear different colours at different times: hazel, blue, green, grey, or any mix of any of the 4. He has the ability of Adorable Smile. Everyone already loves him, but he is exceptionally close with Roland Malus-Calwin. 'Hope' Hope is the adoptive daughter of Tannith and Tomas. She is a type 2 vampire with wiccan based powers. She has brown curly hair and nice violet eyes. 'Nyasia' ' ' hi :) 'Lyla' hi again =D Category:Family